


Like Old Times

by Caradee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everything is forced, M/M, Mpreg, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a kink meme prompt. </p><p>"Alpha/Omega Dynamics. Sebastian Shaw is a omega who has been obsessed with Erik since finding him on the camps. He wants Erik to be his alpha and father powerful mutant babies but before that can happen the camps are ransacked and the two are separated. Years later, Erik has found a new omega he wants to mate with- Charles Xavier. Unfortunately, Shaw finds the two and kidnaps them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> 1) All mistakes are my own. I greatly apologize, my beta was out this week so I had to do my best (which isn't that great) so I'm sorry if it burns the eyes. 
> 
> 2) If anyone can find the link to this prompt on the kink meme let me know please. I'd like to post that I filled it. 
> 
> 3) I really liked this prompt and wish I could have done more with it. Still I hope its... um... enjoyable? A.K.A This is the fic where my creepy obsession with rapist / stalker Shaw comes to light. Apologies if that's not your thing and turn back now!

The how isn’t important. All that he knows is he is in a wooden room, with his feet and arms bound by rope. Erik feels it rather then see it, stretching out his powers as far as they can go and getting no touch of metal. The floor boards beneath him have the grooves and ridges of wood, and the room has a musty smell of cobwebs and dust. His mouth tastes foul, but after a couple moments of blinking the world fully comes into view.

 And things suddenly become horrifyingly clear.

 It’s not just him in the room. Charles is a few feet away, also bound. Body withering as it came more into awareness. Neither of them are gagged, which is a blessing as Erik calls out to the omega, “Charles…”

 The smaller man’s head snaps up at the call, and Erik feels the familiar touch of Charles’ telepathy soothing his whirlwind of a mind from the building panic. Even with the touch Erik can’t help but feel himself grow angry. The alpha in him is driven by its motivation to fight, and the omega he had chosen as a mate was inches away from him, vulnerable to the danger that put them in this situation. A ball of protectiveness and rage formed in the pit of his stomach then spread to every limp in his body.

 “Erik,” Charles says quietly, his voice is thick with sleep. It sounds slurred and wrong. His blue eyes are glassier then usual. Drugged, they had both been drugged.

 Charles might have said more, but before either of them could adjust to their circumstances the nearby door opened causing both to jerk. Which, in Erik’s mind, was wrong. Charles should have known someone was about to come in, his telepathy should have felt the presence of another.

 Erik’s eyes move towards the door to see who their captor is, and his blood runs cold at the sight of Sebastian Shaw; dressed in faded trousers and an old suit that once might have been immaculate. Now it only looks dusty and beat upon, much like the man wearing it. The years had done little to Shaw’s face, but Erik knew that could be attributed to his mutation. On his head a metal helmet gleams in the dull light of the room. Erik lashes out at it with his powers, hoping to morph the object into something that will subdue Shaw before the man can take a step towards them.

 The metal doesn’t hear his call and Shaw smiles before stepping into the room.

 “Erik, it’s been a long time.” He coos affectionately, the tone makes Charles shiver from where he is laying and a growl crawls out of Erik’s throat at the sight.

 “Since you were a boy really, and now you’re all grown up. A man.” Shaw’s shoes thump quietly against the wooden floor as he circles past Erik’s prone body and around towards Charles. Erik can feel the man’s eyes on him the entire time. It’s a sensation that sent the hair on his skin tingling when he was a child, and it does the same now.

 “Now you’re the strong alpha I always imagined you would be.” Shaw continues to say, “I’ve been looking for you for a long time. A long long time.” His voice has a whisper of nostalgia as he stops beside Charles and looks down on the omega.

 Shaw is also an omega, but still Erik feels his heart leap into his throat at his tormentor being so close to his potential mate. He twists as best as he can to get a better look at Shaw’s face, and sees the bitterness that curl across the other man’s features. “And what greets me when I finally find you Erik? You have a new whore now… did you forget our arrangement back at the camps?”

 Shaw lifts a foot and delivers a swift kick to Charles’ lower abdomen. The smaller man grunts but doesn’t cry out and Erik’s body jerks in its need to protect. “Leave him alone.”

 It’s his worst fear come to life. He thought he left Shaw and his insanity back on the camps.

 Shaw ignores him of course. “I’ve known Erik much longer then you little telepath,” he says, “Did you know he was my alpha before he was yours. Well,” a laugh erupts throughout the room and it has a bite to it, “not mine per say. He was still much too young to take me, to impregnate me. But he was perfect, and I found him. So young and so powerful…” Steel blue eyes move back to Erik and hold the other man’s gaze. Shaw takes him in with the same obsessed and hungry look Erik remembers well.

 “After the camps were ransacked, I lost him. Been looking ever since, not once did I lose faith that I would find him, and when I do he’s found another powerful omega to take my place.” Shaw spat out the words with venom, his gaze tearing away from Erik to glare back down at Charles. “Luckily for me the two of you haven’t mated yet. Am I correct?”

 Charles lets out a shaky breath at the same moment Erik sucks one in. They hadn’t been able to mate yet, Charles’ heat was just a couple weeks away and then they had planned to make it official, Charles had been so excited about the prospect of carrying his brood and having a future. Now though Sebastian Shaw was in the picture, Erik can see their dream fading before their eyes.

 “What do you want?” Charles asks, his voice wavers but Erik can see he’s trying to be strong. He’s never felt more proud of the smaller man, but he has to push the feeling aside to address the situation.

 “I’ll tell you,” Shaw sounds absolutely chipper when he says it, “This is what’s going to happen. I could kill you right here and now, take out the competition but then I can’t be sure that Erik will listen to me. To be honest, I don’t really care if Erik mates with me or not anymore, I just want the one thing only Erik can give me.” He pauses giving them time to draw their own conclusions before announcing, “A child…”

 “You can’t be serious,” Erik gets out threw gritted teeth.

 “We don’t have to be mated for it to happen, if I’m not in heat our bond won’t take. But I can still get pregnant. And a powerful alpha like you with a powerful omega like me will make one of the strongest mutants in the world. Can you even imagine?”

 He is serious. Shaw’s ridiculous ideas haven’t changed since the camps. Erik’s eyes close as the memories threaten to overcome him, he can hear Charles snarl not far away. “You’re insane. Erik wouldn’t just let you walk away with his child.”

 “Well if he decides to come with us that’s hardly my fault Charles,” Shaw is saying before turning his attention back on the alpha, “Erik, you will do everything I say or you can forget leaving here with your precious omega, understand?”

 “Who’s the alpha here?” Erik sneers, unable to put his defiance aside of even as second in front of Shaw. The older man gives him a level gaze, the look gives no room for negotiation.

  Flashing Charles one last look he bites his lower lip and nods, “I understand.”

 “Erik no!” Charles’ voice breaks at the cry, it’s the first time he had ever heard the omega sound desperate.

 Shaw’s face lights up in victory as he stoops down to hoist Charles to his feet. The smaller man struggles valiantly but it was no use with Shaw’s mutation. Every ounce of fight he puts up the other omega simply absorbs. “Up we go. There’s a good boy. Erik and I are going to have some alone time now.” Shaw says kindly, as if talking to a toddler.

 Erik closes his eyes as Shaw leads his omega to the wooden door. He can hear Charles’ weak attempts at getting away still until the door slams shut. Leaving Erik alone in the dimly lit room.

 It isn’t easier to breath with Charles gone. It should have been, knowing the other man was safe and wouldn’t have to watch what was to come but still every ounce of instinct in him screams at the taboo about to be committed.

Time passes slowly by himself, his mind couldn’t stop coming up with horrifying scenarios that could be going on with Charles in Shaw’s hands. The omega was a fighter, it was one of the reasons Erik was so attracted to him, but Shaw was… Shaw. Powerful, unhinged, and with no limits.

When the door opens again and the man walked in alone, it was almost a relief. Something must have shown on his face as Shaw smiled, “Miss me?”

The helmet he was wearing was gone Erik notices, but doesn’t voice the concern.

He turns his head in reply, unsure of how to answer the question. Shaw simply chuckles and moves towards him. The next thing Erik felt was the man’s hands grasping him roughly and turning him on his back. Shaw leers down at him like the lunatic he is. He is more then happy to move down and straddle Erik’s hips.

“This doesn’t have to be unpleasant Erik.” He purrs.

Inhaling Shaw’s scent, Erik tries not to flinch. It isn’t the same intoxicating smell of Charles, but the omega is clearly in his pregnancy cycle. The alpha in him recognizes the musky smell immediately, and it responds in like.

He grits his teeth as his cock swells. Shaw moves his hips down and felt the hardened cock, his grin in response shows too much teeth. “I see you’re ready for me.”

“How are we going to do this?” Erik grits out, but getting the words was harder then he imagined, “Without being mated.” A ready omega is on top of him, and even though it isn’t Charles it’s turning on every bit of him. But he wants to be with Charles, Charles was going to be his omega.

Shaw kept moving his hips in a sensual fashion, rubbing aggressively against the alpha’s cock as he leans forward and starts planting kisses. “Easy, I’ll please you until you come and then I’ll insert your seed into me, no mating required my dear Erik.” He pauses in his trail of kisses to look up and lock eyes with the alpha, “that is unless you’re reconsidering…”

“No.” Erik snaps too quickly.

 Shaw shook his head, a look of disappointment covering his features, “Alright then, let’s begin. Enjoy yourself Erik, and this will go faster.” His hand slithers down Erik’s body like a snake, finally stopping on the hem of his pants. Shaw doesn’t have any abilities with metal but he unlatches the belt and buttons with the grace of Erik’s powers. The warm skin of his hand touches the skin as he pulls the pants down. The contact makes Erik moan and arch.

When Shaw takes his cock in hand and gives a firm stroke Erik can’t hold back a cry of pleasure.

“Imagine your little telepath if it helps.” Shaw says in a low husky voice, “I only want one thing.” The hand works up and down his shaft applying gentle then hard pressure.

 Erik tries to take his advice as he closes his eyes and thinks of Charles’ small but skillful hands. He feels Shaw shift on top of him then the warm cavern of the man’s mouth engulf his cock. A low groan escapes him as he imagines Charles’ soft lips moving over him. Sucking on him, and licking like a kitten.

He can almost feel the orgasm building in him until Shaw hums in pleasure. “Oh Erik, You taste delightful.”

The illusion of Charles shatters like glass, and he fells very cold all of the sudden. His body squirms as a reflex under the other body, and a pleased laugh escapes Shaw. He began to pick up speed, humping and stroking in fierce motions.

Shaw made a breathless noise, his own hardened cock was getting off on the friction from rubbing against Erik’s. His head falls back, exposing a long tan neck as he moaned, “Erik…”

“Shut up,” Erik huffs, “Shut up or I won’t be able to…” his voice trails off unable to finish the sentence. For once Shaw listens to him.

Somehow he still feels the roll of climax form in his stomach. His voice hitches as panic grips him, “I’m about to…”

“I know.” The omega smiles and continued to hump him harder. The warm feeling turned into a fire that quickly seeps between his legs before bursting out. His entire body shakes and heaves. Not because of the powerful orgasm but because his it still instinctually wants to get away.

One of Shaw’s hands fall on his shoulder to steady him, and while Erik calms his breathing the omega’s weight shifts once again. He opens his eyes blearily, hoping the worse is over, only to see Shaw scooping at the pool of semen that has fallen on his stomach.

With his other hand Shaw manages to wiggle out of his own trousers, all the while maintaining his position on top of Erik. “Guess I’ll finish up the job.” Huffs Shaw, but he is still grinning manically. Pleased that he has gotten what he wanted.

Erik can only watch in quiet horror as the omega begins to finger his opening using his semen covered fingers. At the first penetration Shaw lets out a low guttural moan, as he moves the fingers in and out. His position looks awkward, but Shaw somehow keeps up the momentum. Even withdrawing his fingers for a moment just to gather more sperm and continue the process.

After what feels like an eternity, the older man sighs in exhaustion and collapses on top of Erik. The metal bender feels the soft touches of Shaw’s lips against his chest. “That wasn’t so bad now was it Erik?”

Erik can’t answer, his breathing is still irregular from the activities, and he can’t stand the smell of his own cum and Shaw’s over powering aura. Then Shaw claps him on the shoulder and finally pushes off.

“I’ll let you recover before I return you’re telepath.” He says matter of factly, reaching down and tugging Erik’s pants up. He doesn’t bother to do up the buttons. His hands squeeze Erik’s thigh one last time before he pushes up and leaves without another look.

 

\---

 

Charles is returned to the room after two days. Erik is grateful; it gives time for the stench of sex to seep away, just a little bit. Shaw deposits him without two words, his metal helmet sitting on his head again as he scowls down at the dirt covered telepath.

When he left Erik immediately lifts his head and takes in his lover. “Charles are you alright?”

The small body shifts just a little bit before blue eyes gaze up at him. “I’m fine. I’m fine. He didn’t touch me.” He says, though his face crinkles up just slightly. He tries to hide it at least, before his eyes get an earnest look. “What about you? Are you alright?”

Erik sucks in a harsh breath. For a long moment he doesn’t answer, but then nods grimly. “I’m still yours.” He answers softly, “All yours for the taking.”

A dry laugh came out of Charles, cold and bitter. “Oh Erik,” he says shaking his head so that his dark curls hid his face from view. “Do you really think that? Once Shaw is pregnant with your child will you still want me?”

He opens his mouth to argue, to say of course, but the words catch in his throat. Instead he says, “We’ll get out of this Charles.”

The omega shakes his head back and forth wordlessly, but the tremble of his shoulders tells Erik that his promise was looked at as an empty one.


End file.
